Some ion generators for generating plasma use fixed anode and cathode distances, thereby preventing the ability to tune the plasma to specific electric potentials and desired settings. Other ion generators utilize the body of the apparatus as the cathode. For plasma generation, precise positioning of the cathode(s) relative to the anode is desired.